


A is for Attention (and Animalistic Behaviors)

by daggersandribbons



Series: Nygmalphabet [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Edward Nygma, Dom Oswald Cobblepot, Dom!Wald, Dom/sub Play, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lab Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Nygmobblepot, Office Blow Jobs, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Time Constraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: set around season 2 in a world where Ed’s intrigue with Mr. Oswald Cobblepot leads to a relationship. One might even say it’s puppy love.





	A is for Attention (and Animalistic Behaviors)

Oswald had came to the GCPD to visit Ed. When he walked through the front doors, by passed the main desk, and down to where Ed was standing talking to Jim. The shorter male came up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yes Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma were a couple, and a quite affectionate one at that. 

“Oswald, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?” Ed hummed. 

“I just missed my dashingly handsome boyfriend. It was lonely at home all alone.” Oswald replied, leaning in to whisper “I missed my puppy.” Ed’s face turned a bright red. Only Oswald knew of Ed’s bedroom interests. 

The taller male adored Oswald. He would’ve done anything for him, followed him to the end of time much like a lost puppy. The puppy thing started as a joke, but once Oswald saw how it made Ed react it became a permanent thing. 

“Mr. Cobb-“ Jim started.

“Oswald”

“-Oswald, I need Ed to help me so if this could wait till his lunch break...”

Oswald chuckled, it was clear he wasn’t going to comply. 

“A little birdie told me a big secret about you Jim. A secret that, if you were smart, you’d probably not want me to tell.” He warned. Did Oswald actually know a secret? No. But Jim didn’t know that. With guilty conscience, he sighed. 

“What exactly do you want? I don’t have the power to give him the day off.” Jim asked. 

“I would never ask such an outrageous request, I simply want a private tour of the forensics lab.” Oswald said. Ed shifted, conveniently holding his papers in front of his bulge and hoping Jim didn’t notice. 

“Fine, but you leave in twenty minutes.” The blonde huffed. 

In record time the two were in the forensics lab. The radio had been left on, so Oswald had music as he sat on the cold table and unbuttoned his pants. 

“I love how excited you got when I came in the building, makes me feel important.” He said as Ed pulled his partners pants off and began nuzzling the mans bare thighs. 

“You _are_ important. You’re important and amazing.” Ed panted, this was so exciting for him. He got to be Oswald’s puppy during work hours and it looked like he was going to get to play too. 

“Mean ole Jim said I only get twenty minutes with my puppy, what should we do?” Oswald queried. They both could’ve gone for a good ole bent over a table sex session but with the time constraint and no lube, it’d have to wait till another time. Oswald wasn’t a believer in a quick fuck, he needed to get his partner worked up to the point of begging. He would take a blowjob or some anilingus though. Ed ran his tongue over the bulge in Oswald’s briefs. 

“Good idea puppy, you’re so smart. Someone might be getting a special treat tonight, if you would be interested in that of course. Would you?” 

“Yes Oswald, I want you. Now let me blow you.” Ed whined. Oswald had been teaching Ed how to not be pushed around, how to have confidence. What was funny was that Oswald was just as insecure, he just buried his worries deeper. Their relationship was funny like that, Oswald learned to be more caring as Ed learned to care less. 

The cool of the metal against Oswald’s bare ass added an extra bit of excitement to the situation as he felt Ed’s slightly cool lips wrap around his hot member. Given the time, Ed had probably enjoyed a cold cup of water moments before Oswald entered the GCPD. 

Ed rolled his tongue, making sure to truly savor Oswald’s salty precum. He could fake his emotions daily but could never fake the arousal he felt, and Ed adored that. As Ed bobbed his head, his hand met Oswald’s. They kept their fingers intertwined as Ed’s face was all but smooshed into Oswald’s near hairless crotch. Before meeting this glasses wearing man, Oswald kept himself bare down there. Miss Mooney had taught him that it was cleaner to be smooth. Then he saw Ed’s downstairs area and figured that maybe it wasn’t so hard to maintain a little hair. 

“G-Good boy.” Oswald rasped. His lust blown eyes gazing at Ed’s fluttering eyelashes. He needed to see his eyes, but within an instant Ed rendered him speechless. A sharp whine left his lips and Ed’s eyes glanced up. His eyes were like a lake at night, black and brimming with mystery. Oswald couldn’t even warn Ed before the inevitable full body clench rocked him, only a soft mewl escaping him before hot spurts of cum filled Ed’s mouth and crept down his throat. 

Post sexual encounter Oswald seemed to always be painfully aware of his previous actions, as he sat in awe. He hadn’t meant to finish in his mouth, though it was the easiest cleanup. The shorter male immediately searched his pockets, using his purple pocket square to dab the fluid off of Ed’s mouth. Ed got off the floor as Oswald got prepared to leave. 

“You still have thirty seconds.” Ed commented. Oswald’s brows knitted. 

“Huh?” 

Ed figured it was easier to show than to tell, so he pulled Oswald in for a kiss. Oswald smiled against his partners lips. As the lovers kissed, Ed’s still hard member poked Oswald’s thigh. 

It was okay though, he still had a lunch period to handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!  
> Tumblr: girlwiththetechnicolorheart   
> Instagram: cobblehottie


End file.
